What Next?
by LonerRavenclaw
Summary: Takes place after the end of the series, my take on what happens to Artemis, Holly, Butler, Foaly, Mulch, and so on.
1. Chapter 1

This is the start of a story I've been sitting on for a bit. Let me know if you like it and I'll post more. I don't own Artemis Fowl.

Fowl Manor, Now

It was almost evening when Holly entered Artemis Fowl's study. Since his revival, she had been visiting Artemis twice a week and telling him about their adventures, in hopes of retrieving his memories. In between Holly's visits his family and Butler had been talking to him about his childhood, interests, personality, and generally filling in the gaps between his time with Holly. Additionally, Foaly video-called in every Wednesday to talk (grudgingly) about Artemis's inventions. Artemis still understood the ideas behind them and the science, but he didn't remember inventing them.

Already Artemis had begun to show signs of returning memory. When he had first been brought back, before Holly had made clear Artemis's penchant for suits, he had asked if he owned any, adding, "If not I'd like some as soon as possible." He had begun correcting Foaly almost unconsciously, and earlier this week when Holly had first mentioned The Project, Artemis had interrupted with "The Project... That didn't get finished did it?" Now, Holly sat down opposite Artemis and looked at him across the desk.

"Hello, Holly," said Artemis, nodding.

"Hi," it was strange talking to Artemis as though he wasn't her friend, "I'm going to tell you about the portal and the Berserkers. How much of that do you remember?"

"There was that evil pixie you talked about before, nothing else."

"Okay, well..."

As she spoke Artemis listened, nodding occasionally, storing all the information away as if it were any other story, not his. Vague pictures floated in his head but nothing concrete and they were very few. The Holly got to the danger faced by Artemis's family when Past Opal was at Fowl Manor and Artemis's reaction. Artemis gasped.

"What is it? Are you alright?" Holly asked, it was such a sudden sound that she was concerned.

"Memories- All of a sudden-" then sarcastically, "Well I'm very eloquent today aren't I?" He smirked.

Artemis hadn't smirked like that since he'd been cloned and Holly's stomach jumped, "Memories? What do you mean?" she kept her face calm, not daring to hope.

"Really, Holly, I know you're smarter than that. I remember everything, experiencing it that it, not just your recounting of it"

"Artemis!" Holly ran around the desk to hug him. This may have been unusual for her, but Holly didn't care, "You're you again!"

"Thank-you Holly, but, with the exception of Orion's brief foray, I have always been me."

"But you know what I mean, you have your memories back" Holly stepped away from Artemis and returned to her chair.

"I want to make sure my memories are complete. Correct me if this relation of the events leading up to my death is accurate."

Holly flinch inwardly but consented. Hours later when Artemis had finished, she nodded, "That's all right. Do you want to know how you were cloned?"

"Perhaps later. Thank-you so much for my memories. Now, I am rather tired, and sleep helps memory..." he didn't need to finish.

Holly stood up, "I'll go, but I'm coming back tomorrow."

Artemis smiled in consent and went to his adjoining bedroom as Holly left. As he lay down, his last thought was of the smell of grass and citrus. Holly, upon leaving the study, went to Butler's room. She could hardly contain her happiness as she knock on the door.

"How was your session?" Butler asked, opening the door. Holly always told him about how it went and he was expecting her.

"Artemis remembers! All of his memories came back!"

"Really? How?"

"I was telling him about the video-call and when I mentioned how he wanted to save Myles and Beckett he remembered everything!"

"That suddenly? Really? What's he doing now?"

"Really. He's sleeping," Holly smiled, " Do you want to tell the family? I think you'd be better suited to it than I."

"Sure, I imagine you need to get back to Haven."

"Yeah," Holly wanted to hug Butler, but didn't. She hoped the giddiness she was feeling wore off soon, "Good-bye, I'm coming back tomorrow." She departed, still smiling.

Well? Let me know what you think, especially if someone's out of character. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2! Hope you like it. Italics are thoughts, underlined words are emphasized. I don't own Artemis Fowl.

Fowl Manor, Now

Angelina and Artemis I anticipated that Holly would soon be done with Artemis and had called the twins to wait with them in the lounge. This was their standard behaviour whenever Holly visited. To their surprise however, it was not Holly but Butler who entered.

"Is something wrong with Arty?" Angelina, already on edge, exclaimed, "Does he need me? Where's Holly?"

"Nothing's wrong, sit down. Holly Just thought it would be better if I told you," Butler took a deep breath, "Artemis's memory has returned."

His words seemed to break something in the tense room and pandemonium erupted. Angelina shrieked, jumping up and hugging anyone and everyone she could. Artemis senior was elated, his downcast eyes lit up and his face looked truly happy for the first time in months. He stood up and gladly indulged his wife's embraces. Myles and Beckett clapped their hands and started running around in excitement.

When the Fowls calmed down Artemis Senior asked, "Where is he now?"

Butler couldn't help but grin at the happiness around him, "Asleep. He and Holly talked for hours and he just got memories he didn't know he'd lost. That can be hard."

There was a pause. Every adult in the room knew what that was like.

Angelina spoke, "We should give Arty space. We'll call him for dinner if he's awake."

Haven, Now

Holly got off the shuttle quickly. She had to see Foaly. And Mulch. And send a message to No. 1 on the moon. She hurried towards Police Plaza. It was afternoon, Foaly would still be at work. As she went, she admired how quickly the reconstruction of Haven was going. _With any luck, Mulch will be with Foaly._

Mulch wasn't with Foaly, but he was probably nearby and Holly had Foaly call him before she told him anything. When he finished the call, he swivelled his chair to face Holly.

"So. What is so important that I have to wait for that egotistical dwarf in order to hear it?"

Holly grinned. Foaly was at least as self-centred as Mulch, whose ego had considerably increased since receiving his medal for 'Troll Riding and Heroism'.

"My lips are sealed."

"Really, Holly, please," It was unbecoming to beg, but the centaur wanted to know Holly's secret before Mulch.

"No," Holly stated firmly.

"Fine. How's the mud boy?" Foaly was just as concerned as anyone about Artemis, but hiding it.

Holly was saved from lying about something so big by the arrival of Mulch, who swaggered in, his barrel chest stuck out, displaying his medal.

"Well, spit out the news then. Some of us have medals to polish," He beamed. Recently Mulch's favourite pastimes of eating and stealing had been surpassed by a third: gloating.

"Okay, sit down," instructed Holly, "I have momentous news. What do we all have in common?"

"We've all won medals?" asked Mulch, "Oh, wait, that's just me."

"Get on with it!" shouted Foaly, stamping a back hoof.

"Fine. Prepare yourselves," she was taking some pleasure in drawing this out, "Our friend, Artemis Fowl, has regained his memory."

"What? Today? That's incredible!" Cried Foaly.

"So we've got our genius mud boy back. Do I still get the chicken warehouse?" Mulch was far more worried about his inheritance than anything else.

"I'm visiting him tomorrow, I'll ask. Are you coming?" Holly wanted at least Foaly there to explain things.

"I'm busy, and the surface during the summer-" Mulch shuddered, "I'm sure horse boy here will come with you."

Foaly at Mulch snorted, but said, "I'd be glad to join you. I need to talk to Artemis about his spaceship."

"Great, I'll book a shuttle," Holly turned from the room and left smiling.

Fowl Manor, 2 Hours Later

After his nap, Artemis put on a fresh suit and found the twins. Myles was cleaning Artemis's lab while Beckett sat in the corner counting bugs from his pockets. As soon as Artemis entered, both boys stopped what they were doing and rushed at him. Unprepared for the prodigious force of two four-year-olds, Artemis was knocked backward.

"Please, get up-Beck don't eat that bug- I would like to stand," Artemis got to his feet as the twins scrambled backwards.

"I kept your lab clean, I've been using it for my 'speriments 'cause it's bigger, but I left your stuff alone," Myles smiled. The terms of Artemis's will had stated that Myles get his lab and experiments when the boy turned eight.

Beckett beamed too, "I found ten new bugs and built a mud fort!"

Artemis smiled, a rare sight to anyone but his brothers, he knew he hadn't missed them, but it felt like he had, why don't we go downstairs. I want to hear what has happened in the past seven months."

Artemis spent the rest of the afternoon and almost all evening catching up with his family and Butler. He retrieved his stock portfolio and fortune from his parents, but he insisted his family keep his other bequests. After the twins went to bed, Artemis retreated to his study to stet rebuilding his online accounts. Then he went to his lab to do research.

Let me know what you think. Did you like it? Was someone out of character? Do you want longer or more frequent parts? Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

I've decided to start updating this more frequently, so here's part three. Thanks for all the great reviews, and I hope you like it. Italics are thoughts (with one exception), underlines are emphasis. I don't own Artemis Fowl.

Fowl Manor, Now

Holly and Foaly arrived at Fowl Manor in the early morning. Artemis met them at the door.

"My family's sleeping and Butler will join us upstairs," Artemis smirked, "Glad to know you missed me Foaly."

"Shut up mud boy, I'm here about the spaceship," Foaly clopped inside and started to go upstairs.

"Oh, so you did open the plans? I thought your pride wouldn't be able to handle it," Artemis's smirk grew.

"No, I didn't. I was cloning you so I didn't think it would be right. You weren't really dead yet," Foaly sniffed.

"And you were to proud to admit that I am smarter," added Artemis.

By this time they had made it to Artemis's study and Artemis brought out his one centaur chair.

"So nice to see you to Artemis," said Holly.

"I apologize, Holly. Hello, it's nice to see, and know you," Artemis nodded towards her.

"What are you working on?" asked Foaly, his brow creasing.

Artemis's computer, usually asleep when others visited was now on.

"Just research," Artemis shrugged, "What did you want to say about the spaceship?"

"Oh, right. I want you to move the plans. If I know where they are it's to easy. I want to have to search through my whole system, dismantle it, build it back up from the ground if necessary, to find them."

"Fine. I'll move them tonight."

Holly meanwhile had been looking at the computer screen, "Artemis...What are you researching? 'Fairy Decomposition', 'Magical Transplants'?"

Artemis shifted his weight, "Ah. Yes. Well, I feel... strange, not right I suppose, having these eyes, two with the same coloration ones, I mean. I have determined that it is possible to replace my eye with the one that was, is I should say, in my first body."

"Did you plan on saying anything?" Holly was shocked, "This is serious, that eye was the reason you died. Why would you care if you had it back?"

"Exactly. Anything with that much sway over what befell me previously seems very important and worth keeping. Besides, it's a result of my experiences, this body, while clearly me, makes me feel like I haven't gone through any of the experiences which I have," Artemis said, "As for your first query, If I hadn't wanted you to find out I wouldn't have left the windows open."

"Do you expect us to help you mud boy?" Foaly snorted.

"I was hoping you would. The eye won't be decomposing yet," Artemis smirked, "If iI tried to do it myself I could die."

"Fine," said Holly forcefully, she hated that Artemis had played that card, "We'll help."

"We?" interjected Foaly.

"Very well. Let's go," Artemis rubbed his hands, a little nervous, "I'll get Butler."

"What, now?" Foaly was startled.

"Why not? You're here, I'm here, and my grave is a short way away," Artemis turned, "Now, I'm getting Butler."

The four of them stood over Artemis's grave, newly opened. It had taken over an hour of digging to achieve, mostly by Butler and Holly. Now Artemis passed out face masks.

"There will be a strong smell. I suggest you wear these," he put his on.

They hoisted the coffin and dropped it on the ground.

"This is so weird," whispered Holly, squeezing Artemis's arm as Butler prized off the lid.

Butler recoiled immediately. In the coffin there was a... something; a skeletal creature that resembled his Principal. The skin was sunken, partially gone, and one eyelid was sunken while the other was still pushed up by an eye. He stared at it in horror, he thought he wasn't squeamish, but this was different. The only one in the group not affected this way was Artemis. He pulled on a pair of gloves and knelt down, gently opening his body's eyelid. The eye revealed was perfect, a clear hazel, staring eerily out of the skeletal face as if still alive.

Holly shuddered, "Hurry up Artemis, please," she thought she could handle the gore.

"Get on with it," even Butler was disturbed.

Artemis quickly, but carefully cut the eye out with a scalpel and shut the coffin lid.

"Butler, could start replacing the coffin with Foaly?" Artemis asked, "I'd like Holly's help with my eye."

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Holly asked.

"Of course now, when else? Why, are you afraid you can't do it?" Artemis raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Holly rolled his eyes, "Of course I can do it, I've been in harder spots and you know it. You know, there are ways to convince me other than goading. Give me a pair of gloves and the eye."

Artemis handed these to Holly, gloves first. She placed one hand over Artemis's face holding the eye in the other. Over the past months Holly had learned to control her newly intensified magic and now she used a small amount of it to switch the eye in her palm with the one in Artemis's head. For a moment the air around them went bright blue, then Holly removed her palm and the eyes looking out at Holly were mismatched. She felt more than ever that Artemis was back and something she hadn't realized she felt welled up in her. She pushed it away.

"What should I do with this," she held up the blue eye, "Bury it?"

"That seems like the best option," Artemis touched just below his eye, "it's good to have it back."

Reburying the casket took far shorter than the exhuming it had. When they finished, the group was subdued. Foaly thought about whether to what was on his mind or use it later as blackmail. While he thought, Holly spoke up.

"I just remembered, Mulch wants to know if he can keep his inheritance."

Artemis grinned, "I've let everyone keep their inheritance, except for a few items, so of course both you and Mulch can keep yours," he smirked, "But I assume you've spent yours already."

Holly sighed, "You've had your memory for less than twenty-four hours and I'm pretty sure you're more arrogant than before."

Butler smiled, "She's right, Artemis."

"Really, I'm offended," his voice oozed sarcasm, "I make an effort to lighten the mood by being as characteristic as possible, and you accuse me of being," Artemis paused, "arrogant."

Foaly made his decision, "Good to know you're yourself again mud boy," the corners of his mouth twitched, "Speaking of which, were aware of what Orion did and said?"

"Yes. I was painfully conscious of what that babbling fool was doing," Artemis glanced quickly at Holly, "Why?"

"Well, I didn't mention it earlier because I wanted you to fully appreciate this, and I doubted the Atlantis complex or being dead would allow that, but Orion let slip something very interesting about your trip to the past," Foaly's smile grew as Artemis's eyes widened and Holly lead her head into her hand to hide a blush.

Butler's eyebrows rose, "Am I the only one who doesn't know what he's talking about?"

Foaly's grin was now so big it looked as if it could fall off his face, "I was going to say this with Mulch around, but one makes do. Your, um, talkative alter ego mentioned that the two of you, what were his exact words? Oh yes, 'shared a moment of passion' while in the past."

Holly was deep red. This was worse than the first time, now she knew Artemis could see her reaction and there was both an audience and Foaly taking glee in the situation. Artemis, for his part, was remembering all too well the kiss, as well as his specific feelings for Holly in _Khufu_ 's cockpit.

"Is that true Artemis?" Butler was incredulous, Artemis and Holly? What exactly was meant by 'moment of passion' anyway?

"Holly kissed me because she was glad I was alive and because glad I was alive and her hormones were erratic, yes. There was nothing else," Artemis flushed deeply as he explained it. _It must have been worse for Holly when she told me about it when I lost my memory,_ he thought.

Holly had gone from embarrassed to indignant, "Why do you take anything personal someone tells you and blurt it out? I thought you were trustworthy."

"In my defence, I've held on to this for a year. I'm getting better at keeping my mouth shut," Foaly sniffed, "And it's been a while since I mentioned that Orion was infatuated with Holly."

"In saying that you hadn't mentioned it, you mentioned it," Artemis hadn't yet regained his composure and was stating the obvious to avoid thinking about it.

"Foaly, if you don't shut up you'll seriously regret it," Holly glared at him menacingly.

"Okay, Okay, don't be rash Holly," Foaly shifted away from the elf.

They walked the rest of the way to Fowl Manor in silence. Butler had some questions but he knew Artemis wouldn't answer them. When they got back the other Fowls were awake and after hellos and declinations to offers of breakfast, Holly, Artemis, Butler, and Foaly managed to head back upstairs. In Artemis's study Butler excused himself.

"Juliet and I have a session in the gym," he turned to Artemis, "If you go anywhere, come find me."

Artemis nodded and sat behind his desk, "So. Foaly, aside from the sixth toe, my cloning was uneventful?"

"Well actually, you're not fifteen. You're twenty because I had to work undetected as it were and so the timing got a bit off."

"Five years? Incredible," Artemis leaned back in his seat and pressed his fingertips together, "Now, I'd like to get The Project started again. The portal may have set us back, but humans are still polluting and will continue to pollute."

"I love hearing you admit your species's faults mud boy," Foaly laughed.

"I am no longer prepared to pay for all of it, though I have recently become able to with the rehabilitation of the world banking system. I shall however pay for half of it with my funds," Artemis continued as if Foaly had not interrupted, "I think, given my recent sacrifice, the council will approve this."

"I'm not sure, actually. They learned about your clone after it was finished and they weren't all accepting. Most have come around, but some still hold out," Holly explained.

"Well, we need to convince them. This is dire, it's the fate of the world," Artemis paused to think, "Could I come to Haven?"

"Of course mud boy, are you sure you've got all your memories back?" Foaly joked.

"Yes, I am Foaly," Artemis snapped, "I should be ready in a week's time. Will you arrange a shuttle?"

"Sure. Ready with what?" Holly asked.

"You'll see. Thank-you again for the eye. See you in a week."

"What so brusque?" Foaly asked, "We came to visit you."

"I have a lot to do now, we had plenty of time to rehash old times," he pushed himself away from the desk and walked to the door.

"Come on, Foaly. Anyone would think you're getting sentimental," Holly walked out the door and paused in the hallway.

Artemis walked them downstairs and to the door. Foaly tripped out with a brief nod, but Holly impulsively hugged Artemis lightly with one arm. He stared slightly then returned the gesture awkwardly.

Holly walked out, "See you soon."

Artemis closed the door. He was thinking about more than the Icecube now.

Okay, so this was a long one. I hope you still like it, I'm not sure if this part is as good. With the introduction of the Icecube I would like to say that I realize it wouldn't actually fix all the problems that are being caused with the environment, but in the Artemis Fowl universe it does, so I'm running with that. Review to let me know what you think, thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so this one is up a little later than I meant to post it, but it's here. I hope you like it and thanks for all the reviews I've gotten. Italics are thoughts, underlines are emphasis. I don't own Artemis Fowl

Haven, Now

The council fell silent as Artemis entered. Butler ducked in after him, bent nearly double to fit below the lintel. _I thought I was done spending time her seven months ago,_ he thought, _Why couldn't Artemis have discovered a hidden race of giants?_ Aside from the council, Holly and Foaly were already standing in the room. Holly flashed a smile at Artemis as he stepped foreword. Artemis began speaking in Gnomish.

"Greetings, Council of Haven-" but he was interrupted by a council member.

"Could you ask your bodyguard to stop glaring so fiercely mu- Fowl? It's very disconcerting."

Butler relaxed his expression, _On second thought, giants wouldn't fear me._

"I apologize," Artemis continued, "As you know, the human species is pollution the world. Our continued existence and that of fairies is in jeopardy. I have a solution. If we combine our resources , we can build a fleet of what I call Icecubes, devices to produce nano wafers. These can then be injected into the clouds so they come down with snow to coat the glaciers with a reflective layer to stop the melt," Artemis disliked being so direct, normally he would go for more showmanship, but he felt directness was needed. He was sure the council wouldn't take kindly to his original presentation.

The whole council spoke up at once.

"Humans will notice!"

"Will this really work?"

"I'd like to see your plans."

Artemis nodded at Butler who growled and cracked his knuckles to stop the clamour.

"Of course people will notice. But, as I said to my initial audience, I will say it is due to Russian waste, and since it is helping, I will launch a campaign to fund further investigation and research. This will of course fund the Icecubes," Artemis smirked, "And, yes it will work, I designed it. Finally, all my plans are at your disposal," He pushed a large file forward.

One of the council members took the file, rifled through a few pages and snorted, "Okay mud boy, you wait in the hall with the Captain Short, Foaly, and your," he glanced up, "bodyguard. We will consider your proposal."

Artemis left, unusually silent at being dismissed, and the others followed him outside. As they sat and Butler stood gingerly, Mulch approached, "So mud boy, I notice your chest isn't adorned with an impressive medal."

"No, Mulch, but my face is also not adorned with what appears to be soup, cheese, and chicken."

"Is that the best comeback you have mud buy?" Mulch grinned, "Your losing your touch."

"On the contrary Mulch, I am concerned for your inflated and delicate ego, besides your medal is grimy."

"Inflated? Well I only came by to see how your proposal went, but since it's not done, I'm off. Food and metal polish beckon," The dwarf swaggered away.

Foaly smiled, "I'm glad you're here. Mulch has been insufferable, though come to think of it, you're pretty insufferable yourself."

Holly smiled a bit then said, "How long do you think it'll take?"

Foaly shrugged, "Dunno. The council can take hours when they feel like it. I'm not going to wait around though. I'm off to my lab. Let me know how it goes."

"I will," Artemis turned his head, "What about you Holly?"

"It's either stay here or do paperwork and you're a bit better than forms," she grinned, "Just a bit."

"Suit yourself," the centaur trotted off. Butler moved to allow Foaly to pass then shifted his position in the hallway to one of more comfort.

"So, how are the memories?" Holly asked.

"Fine, it feels like a larger scale version of when I regained my fairy memories," Artemis paused, "I seem to recall that you wanted to talk about Orion."

"Yeah, that was a while ago, but yeah. Where in Frond's name did that come from?"

"I assure you I have no idea," adding sarcastically, "Do you miss him?"

"Yes," with equal sarcasm, "I miss 'bivouac', 'noble steed', and 'fair princess'," then seriously, "He said you thought about me all the time."

He glanced at Butler who was impassive, "Errm...ah, he was not mistaken. I-" Artemis was saved from this vein of conversation by the appearance of one of the council.

"Fowl. Come back in, we've made our decision."

Artemis nodded and beckoned Butler. _That was fast_ , Butler thought as he hunched into the room.

The council member who had brought them in was already speaking, "...Have decided that your proposition would be beneficial to both our races, and therefore we have approved the construction."

Holly beamed and the corners of Artemis's mouth twisted upward. Butler's scowl lessened.

The spokesperson added, "We understand from your documents that you will split the cost with us 50/50," it was half a question, half a statement.

"Yes," Artemis nodded.

"Then if you'll help us make the arrangements we will begin construction in two weeks."

Artemis nodded again, "Of course," He turned from the council to Butler and Holly, "Would you like to get a sim coffee?"

Let me know what you think, and I'll try to figure out a more regular update schedule. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

So I was really busy this week and I totally forgot to post anything. But here's the next part, I hope you like it regardless of how late it is. Italics are thoughts, underlines are emphasis. I don't own Artemis Fowl.

Haven, Now

At the coffee shop Holly and Butler had sim coffee and Artemis had tea. After about half an hour of talking and sipping Artemis brought up No.1.

"So what's No.1 doing on the moon?" Artemis asked.

"Examining micro-organisisms."

"For two years?" Butler asked, "What could possibly take that long?"

Artemis smirked, "Examining micro-organisms."

"Really, Butler?" Holly smiled, "You ask the obvious around Artemis Fowl, smug genius and Mr. Impeccable Memory?" She hoped he'd take the set up.

"Well, he certainly forgot quite a bit recently."

"Really. I am affronted. I am constantly being ridiculed for my illness and mishaps. I thought I had friends," Artemis sound completely serious but as he spoke he grinned.

"If you don't like being ridiculed, stop dying and developing mental illnesses resulting in heroic alter egos," Holly sipped.

"How else could I keep you on your toes?" Artemis raised one eyebrow, smiling.

Butler grinned as he drained his mug, "So how long will the Icecube take to build?"

"If Foaly and I both work on it and accounting for fairy efficiently surpassing that of humans," the genius paused, "About five months."

"Only?" Holly asked, "That's fast."

"Yes, well all the plans, budget, and financing are taken care of, so that greatly streamlines the process. Besides, I'm Artemis Fowl."

"And you call Mulch's ego inflated," said Butler flatly.

"Well," Artemis ignored the jibe, "I think we should be leaving now to get to our shuttle," he stood, "Good-bye Holly, see you in two weeks."

"Bye Artemis, bye Butler."

Artemis put some gold on the table and the humans left.

Haven, Two Weeks Later

Artemis was anxious as he stepped off the shuttle, though his face didn't show it. Today was the day the Icecube would be started. Butler was not standing behind him. It had taken the better part of the previous day for him to convince his bodyguard that he would be perfectly safe with Holly. Finally he'd agreed and Artemis had gone to Haven on his own. Holly met him at the shuttle port.

"You didn't really need to come," she pointed out, "It's not a big deal."

"I want to be here. It's my invention."

Holly sighed, "Okay, come on."

She led him through the city to a building he didn't recognize. There they were met by Commander trouble Kelp.

"Well Fowl, your invention's being built. Happy?"

Artemis sighed, "Quite."

"So effusive," Holly muttered, brushing past Kelp on her way inside.

The genius surveyed the interior of the building. It was an impressive mix of lab and factory; in one part there was machinery assembling the physical parts of the Icecubes, in another the equipment required to program them. Foaly came up to Holly and Artemis.

"Nice isn't it? We've started with the programming. We're building one Icecube to test the line, but then we're going to hold off on that part until all the programming is complete."

Artemis nodded, "It has finally begun."

Okay, sorry again for the lateness, but let me know what you think and I'll post again in a few days. I meant to have more Holly and Artemis stuff this part but I decided to cut it short so that'll have to wait until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Part six! I hope you like it, should be longer than last time. Underlines are emphasis or titles (you'll be able to tell which), italics are thoughts. I don't own Artemis Fowl

Haven, Now

Holly waited at the shuttle port again. The genius had been monitoring The Project's progress through video calls and emails with Foaly for two and a half months, but this was his first visit since the starting day. Holly had missed him. She knew she'd gone longer without seeing him, but she'd still missed him. Holly had found herself thinking about Artemis more and more in her spare hours, and some of what popped into her head surprised her. Artemis stepped out of the shuttle and actually smiled when he saw Holly.

"Hello Holly, how are you?"

"I'm great, you?"

"I'm well. Shall we?"

The check on the Icecubes was uneventful. Things were on schedule and going smoothly. Artemis smirked when one of the workers commented on how well designed the Icecube was. When the two of them left the warehouse Artemis turned to Holly.

"Could you show me around Haven? I'd love to see more of it."

"Really?"

"No, I hate learning about fairy culture."

Holly rolled her eyes, "Come on then, mud boy."

They walked for a few hours, Holly pointing out some of the more interesting sights of Haven. As they approached the shuttle port Holly grabbed Artemis's hand to pull him in the right direction. As they rounded a corner they saw Mulch.

"Hell-o, the two of you hold hands now do you?"

Artemis instinctively looked down and pulled his hand away quickly, "No, of course not."

"Looked that way to me mud boy," in a murmur he added, "Foaly will love this for-" he broke off. Holly and Artemis didn't know about , Foaly's blog.

"For what?" Holly jumped at the opportunity to change the subject.

"Anyone else hungry? Just me?" the dwarf looked around jovially.

"As usual, just you, Mulch," Artemis replied drily, "For what?"

"Answer or I'll be forced to strip you of you medal."

"You can't do that, can you?" Mulch narrowed his eyes.

"She can," Artemis lied, "So speak up."

"Foaly has a gossip website, that's all," Mulched sighed, "Don't ask me for the address, I've forgotten it."

"Thanks Mulch," Holly grinned, not noticing the dwarf's lie, "Was that so hard?"

Mulch grunted.

"Well, I need to go now Holly, Mulch," Artemis nodded and left, thinking. He had noticed that Mulch was lying, but dismissed it as his mind was already forming a plan.

Fowl Manor, Two Weeks Later

Artemis allowed a smirk to spread over his face. He had found it at last. He had expected it to take much shorter than two weeks, but Foaly had protected his blog much more heavily than many of the actually confidential things in his system. .com was full of gossip from Haven. Most of it was drivel in Artemis's opinion, but there were a few items of interest.

Captain Short and Commander Kelp: An Item?

"Genius" Artemis Fowl Hospitalized with Atlantis Complex

No Sparks Between Short and Kelp, Commander Falls for Lili Frond

And as Artemis watched a new title arrived: Holly Short's New Fling, Artemis Fowl.

Artemis's smirk changes to a scowl. Foaly needed to understand that he, Artemis Fowl, was not fodder for his readers. Furthermore, the centaur needed to know that he couldn't hide things.

"Butler!" he called.

"Yes, Artemis?" the bodyguard appeared quickly.

"I have discovered Foaly' gossip website. I thought about taking it down, but instead I am sending him a message. I don't want him to be able remove my lesson to soon, and as such I need your help. In a few minutes a website will open in your internet browser. I need you to send me that link so that I can then forward it to Foaly in order to contort his tracking of the article. Do you understand?"

"Not fully but I'm sure it'll all become obvious later."

"Good. I have some work to do so you'll know when to send me the link," Artemis turned to his computer. Understanding that he had been dismissed, Butler left.

A few hours later, Butler read what Artemis had written, it was good. He sent the link to Artemis then went to his Principal's study and watched him send an email to Foaly.

Subjet: Check In

My good centaur, I am growing concerned for your health. While i am annoyed by the contents of your blog, that annoyance is overridden by deep worry. I feel that you should schedule an appointment with Dr. Argon.

-AF

P.S. I am flattered that you have admitted my brilliance surpasses yours.

He attacked the link and sent the message. then he composed a new message to Holly.

Subject: Video Call

Holly,

I'd like to have a conversation with you soon. Please call me at the next convenient time.

-AF

That was all he dared divulge in an email he knew Foaly might read. Then he sat back to await the effects of his work.

So, you probably know how this works, I want to know what you think. Did you like it? Is someone out of character? Did I misspell something? Let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

Next part! Welcome to anyone who has started reading recently, I'm so glad you like it and thanks for reading. Italics are thugs, underlines are emphasis. I don't own Artemis Fowl.

Haven, Now

Foaly was working in his office when his computer alerted him of an email. He swivelled in his chair and opened Artemis's message, as he read it he paled. Artemis knew about his blog. Then he went back and reread the postscript. What did the mud boy mean? With dread he went to .gnome, there he saw an article he hadn't posted. He read it quickly and scowled. Artemis. After a few minutes of tapping away at his computer his scowled deepened. The mud boy had set it up so that Foaly couldn't moderate his own blog or easily trace the article. There was an obvious path he could find, but, following it without hope, he unsurprisingly found it lead nowhere.

Foaly glanced over at the article in anger. _What a ridiculous article!_ He thought, _And I can't take it down before people read it!_ He turned back to his work and stamped a back hoof in anger. As he continued to work at getting the article down he also called Artemis. The boy didn't pick up so Foaly tried again. This time he got a busy signal. Giving up, he devoted his full energy to picking through the infernal boy's computer system.

Fowl Manor, A Few Minutes Earlier

Artemis removed the fairy communicated ring from his finger and activated it as he set it in front of him. A v-screen with Holly's face on it fizzled into life.

"Hey, Artemis, why did you want to me to call?"

"Good day Holly. The main reason was that I found Foaly's blog. It's mostly gossip and the only articles of note were two concerning you, one concerning me and one about both of us."

Holly snorted, "Foaly! What's the address?"

" .gnome. How have you been?"

Holly turned away and began to type, "Fine, mostly. Nothing of note has really happened," she was silent as her eyes moved over a screen out of Artemis's sight. In a minute she exclaimed, "Darvit! why didn't you take it down?"

Artemis smirked, "Go to 'Latest Post'."

Holly read it and beamed, "Thank-you, I mean, you should really remove it but..." she shook her head, smiling.

"It won't be there long, don't worry. But spread it around the office, I want to teach him a lesson."

"Will do. You should call more frequently by the way. When will I see you in person again?"

"Two months, when the Icecubes are ready. I'll call you in few days, how's that?" Holly nodded and Artemis started to speak again, "Oh, and Holly?"

But she had already left.

Fifteen minutes later Foaly called.

As soon as Artemis picked up the centaur started his tirade, "I know it was you, Fowl! I can't found how you did it, but I know."

"Hello to you too, Foaly."

"You posted the article."

"Yes, it was me. If I hadn't want you to realize it was me I wouldn't have emailed you. Did you call just to state the obvious?"

"No. Take it down. I'm working on it, but just take it down and stop wasting my time."

"I'm afraid I won't do that. I need something in return. I need you to remove all the articles about me or Holly. If they are gone in the next ten minutes , don't worry you'll be able to selectively moderate your blog in that time, mine will be too."

"No. I'll just figure it out my self."

"Then that article will reappear each day ad infinitum."

Foaly rolled his eyes, "Is that really necessary?"

"You tell me."

"Fine. I'll delete the ones about you, Holly's stay," Foaly bargained.

"No."

"There was a time when you wouldn't have cared," muttered Foaly.

"I heard that and she's my friend, of course I care. If you insist on keeping one, keep the one about Kelp and Lili Frond, but all the others get deleted."

"Fine," he snorted, "Just a minute."

"Good. My article will be gone at midnight. See you in two months," As Foaly opened his mouth to object, Artemis hung up, grinning.

I hope you liked it. And before you ask (if you were going to) here's why I didn't include the actual article. i wrote this a while ago and am only posting it now. In order to do that I read it and the article I wrote is really terrible. Like, not even funny terrible, so I decided to leave it up to your imagination.

Let me know what you think and the next part will be up later this week.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay, but due to the migratory nature of summer vacation I lacked internet for a bit. But here's the next part, enjoy. Italics are thoughts, underlined for emphasis. I don't own Artemis Fowl.

Fowl Manor, Now

 _Finally, a year and a half after the first Icecube, I will see them put into action_ , Artemis thought, _My work has been completed._ For the occasion, Artemis was wearing one of his nicest suits, though it would be mostly hidden by his snow gear. Artemis, Butler, Foaly, Holly, and a LEP team were going to Iceland to set up the Icecubes. Thinking about it, Artemis could feel a knot of nervousness in his stomach. He took a breath to calm himself, straightened his tie, and walked downstairs to wait for the ship with Butler.

"So, Artemis, are you excited for the big day?" Butler asked, knowing the boy wouldn't tell him.

"I am looking forward to it, yes. But, old friend, are you sure you're fine to come? Holly said your heart couldn't take too much strain and I can't guarantee-"

Butler cut him off, "I don't care what Holly said. Last time I sent you to Iceland alone you almost died."

"But this time you could die."

"I'll be fine. Artemis, you're my principal, your life is more important than mine."

"No. It's not," Artemis looked at Butler sternly, "I'm twenty now, remember? I'm an adult."

"But you're an uncoordinated, thin, and weak twenty-year-old. Being an adult doesn't automatically protect you from danger. I'm coming and that's that."

Artemis would have responded if not for the appearance of Holly, apparently from mid-air.

"Hi, you better get on quickly before someone spots me," she said, "We can't remove the shields so follow me carefully."

Once on board, they saw the ship contained only Foaly. They sat down.

"Hello Butler, mud boy, no hard feelings?" Foaly grinned warily.

"None. Where's the LEP unit and the Icecubes?" Artemis asked.

"They've gone ahead to survey the area," Holly smiled, "How have you been?"

Butler answered first, "I've been great, and despite Artemis's concerns, will continue to be so."

"I tried to suggest to Butler that he stay behind because of his heart," Artemis explained.

"He's not an old man," said Holly, "I just said no more adventures. This is walk in the park compared to our usual escapades."

"Holly's right. This is boring, I mean I like comfort and routine as much as the next horse, but I expected more from something involving you mud boy," Foaly sniffed.

"Maybe he's losing his edge, death can do that to a person," Butler deadpanned.

"Or maybe he's wracked with guilt over endangering outlives with his schemes," Foaly quipped.

"Now, really, I'm trying to save the world. you're all being very hurtful." Artemis mock pouted.

Holly laughed and asked, "Don't you have a thicker skin than that?"

"Appantently not," he changed the subject, "Can we focus on getting there safely? I want to minimize errors."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," Holly reassured him, "The LEP team have already started setting things up and it's all been planned thoroughly."

They landed in Iceland a while later and saw an impressive sight. The LEP unit had set up the monitoring sattelite that would be flown to cloud level. A ship was also ready to carry the Icecubes up to put the first nano wafers in place. Together the new arrivals walked around the set up, Artemis making sure that everything was properly done.

When they were done, Butler looked at the ship and sighed, "Right. So, all aboard I assume?" he was hoping for a no, he was still stiff from the flight over.

"I would assume so. Holly?" Artemis looked at her.

"Yep," she saw Butler's grimace, "Hang in there, after that we have to observe the glaciers. Lots more flying to come."

"Let's get on with it then," the bodyguard squeezed in after the others.

"Well mud boy. I've got to say, this will be..." Foaly searched for the word that wouldn't give Artemis too much credit, "... impressive."

"Thank-you Foaly, by the way, how's your blog?"

"Ha, ha very funny. Why don't we talk your embarrassment."

"We've already done that. A lot," Holly rolled her eyes.

"You haven't heard this, so ha! Foaly took out his phone and opened an audio file.

"I share Artemis's passion, and none of the boorishness," he open another, "...about how we feel, Artemis and I," another, "I love you passionately and eternally..."

Artemis gaped, "You recorded him? Why?"

"I have my phone recording constantly, knowing that makes sure I never say anything I wouldn't want recorded. I just isolated the parts where he started mooning about. There's more if you want to here it. Stuff about dolphins."

"What was that second one? Holly asked, then turning to Artemis, "We?"

"When he thought you were dead," Artemis whispered, blushing.

Butler just sat silently, it was Artemis's voice but definitely not Artemis.

"It was Orion. Not me, I had no control over him. He said it himself, we're totally different!" Artemis defended himself, "It was a year and a half ago, forget it already. This is getting very old. Besides, we're at cloud level."

As the first nano wafers were inserted, and the monitoring station was set up, Artemis thought _._

 _Instead of every encounter with Holly ending in near death, they seem now to all end in embarrassment,_ he frowned, _Foaly's got to run out of ammunition soon, but regardless I should stop provoking him._

Glacier, A Few Hours Later

"Is that it?" Holly asked.

That's it," Artemis grinned, the Icecubes' nano wafers had begun their work.

Butler surveyed the layer of 'snow', "Very good job, Artemis. Is it working?"

"It's covering the glaciers. We'll know if it's slowing the melt once the station has recovered sufficient data."

Foaly nodded, "This is impressive, I'll give you that."

The group turned and walked slowly back towards the ship in which they had come in silence, each treasuring the triumph. Then Butler spoke, "I understand we've finished the job, but do we have fly back now? I'd like to wait a bit before I have to squeeze into a fairy craft."

"Sure, I'd be happy to wait around," Holly said.

"Of course, old friend."

"I can't stay long, I promised I'd be home in," Foaly check the time, "three hours. But I can go back in the other ship since the LEP unit is staying in the ground base."

They sat on the ground, leaning against the ship.

"We did it. We really did it," Artemis showed unusual humility.

"No, Artemis you did it," Holly whisper. No one heard it but the wind.

Hope you like where I'm taking the story, let me know what you think. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Today, on the Boy Who Lived's 35th birthday I bring you... a totally unrelated fanfic. Here's the next part, I'm glad you've been liking it so far, thanks for the reviews. Italics for thoughts, underlined for emphasis. I don't own Artemis Fowl.

Iceland, Now

Foaly got up and walked to the larger of the two ships, the one the LEP unit had come in.

"I've got to go now. Mud boy, Butler, nice to see you," he trotted off.

"We should probably go too Artemis," Bulter said, "We wouldn't want Angelina to worry."

"I told mother I would likely be late, she won't be too concerned."

"Are you sure? She's been very concerned about you."

"Yes, I'm sure. I won't stay here much longer regardless."

Butler paused, "Okay," He stood a walked a few paces, 'I'll be over here, I just don't want to sit much longer."

"Alright."

"So, what have you been doing for the past five months aside from supervising work on the Icecube?" Holly asked

"I've been spending time with the twins mostly. Also, I'm working on a few minor projects to help rehabilitate technology, though that's going well enough already. I haven't done much compared to what I will loosely call my normal activities," he smiled slightly, "How's life in Haven?"

"Good. Mulch is still unbearable, Trouble is still with the vapid Lili Frond, and reconstruction is practically finished. Most of my work has been related to reconstruction."

"Sounds dangerous," Artemis said sarcastically.

"You're one to talk. What you've been doing can be summed up by the phrase 'responsible older brother'."

"Touché. Except you haven't counted on the hazards of my younger brothers. They are more than the average 5-year-olds."

"Either way it doesn't come close to fighting Opal, Goblins, or Turnbull Root."

"Few things would," the Artemis unexpectedly changed subjects, "How old are you? I mean in equivalent human age."

"Early to mid twenties probably, it's hard to tell. Why?"

"Because this is the first time in our friendship that we have been this close in age."

"You've always been as mature as someone as someone my age, it doesn't make a difference," it was half true.

They sat for a while in a silence penetrated only by Butler joining. The sky got darker and darker.

Holly spoke, "We must have been here a long time. Should we go back?"

"Probably," there was a shuffling noise, "Holly could you help me up?"

"Really? You need to exercise more," Holly pulled him up.

"I am encumbered by snow gear, it's not my fault. Furthermore, as I've said exercise is boring."

Holly laughed and the three of them climbed into the ship. When they landed outside Fowl Manor Artemis invited Holly inside. They entered quietly and Butler went upstairs as the other two entered the lounge. When Artemis turned on the light they were surprised to see Angelina Fowl lying on the couch Her eyes were closed but they opened at the light.

"Moth- sorry, Mum, I told you I would be back late, you should have gone to bed."

"Arty, I just wanted to- oh Holly, I didn't see you! Sit down! Anyway, I wanted to see how it went and while I was waiting I must have fallen asleep."

"I could have told you in the morning," Artemis sighed, "But it went perfectly well."

"Great! By the way, how are you Holly?"

Holly smiled, "I'm fine, I just came in to say goodnight before heading home."

"But it;s so late," Angelina said, "I insist you sleep here. You can go back to Haven in the morning."

"Thank-you, but I can make it back tonight."

Artemis jumped in, "It's really no trouble, Holly, I'll show you to a guest room," he walked toward the staircase, pausing at the door, "Good-night Mum."

"Night Arty," Angelina called after him.

When Holly and Artemis reached the guest room they said good-night and Artemis left. When he was gone Holly looked around the room. It was tastefully decorated and had an attached bathroom. The bed was a four-poster and as Holly lay down she noticed that it's canopy had the Fowl family motto embroidered on it. Holly rolled her eyes before falling quickly asleep.

Artemis check his email before going to bed. He saw that one was from Dr. Argon. Artemis deleted it unread, he doubted anything from the the fairy psychologist would be worth reading.

Hope you like it, let me know what you think, thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next part. Thanks to the person who pointed out that Artemis's mother is named Angeline, not Angelina. I can not believe I messed that up, not once but many times. I am duly ashamed. Italics for thoughts, underlines for emphasis. I don't own Artemis Fowl.

Fowl Manor, Now

Holly awoke later than usual and took a moment to realize where she was. When she did, she quickly rolled over to check the time. She started and jumped up to grab her helmet, she had to be at work in way less time than it would take to get there, she needed to make her excuses. When she had, she saw that Dr. Argon had sent her an email. Reading it, she realized it had been sent to many people, not just her.

To whom it may concern,

Recently in the scientific community there has been a new insight into the Atlantis Complex. I am passing it on to any patients I have treated for it, as well as a few other parties of interest. What has been found is that the second personality is likely an embodiment of parts of the personality that the patient represses. Therefore while different from the personality of the patient, the two are inexorably connected. I hope that this helps you gain insight into your minds. If you would like to the full article detailing these findings, I have attached a link. If any of you would like additional counselling in light of these findings, please contact my office.

Sincerely,

Dr. Argon

It took a moment for Holly to realize what this meant. _So what? It's not like it's a surprise to learn that Artemis pushes back thoughts of whimsy,_ Then it hit her, _Oh. D'arvit._

She stood for a second, deliberating. Then she sighed and headed out of her room. Artemis would have gotten the email too, she might as well get this over with. She ran into Artemis in the hall downstairs.

"Artemis. Hi."

"Good morning Holly. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thanks. You?"

"I did. We've had breakfast already, but you could still have something."

"No, that's fine. I have to get back soon," she took a deep breath, "Did you get Dr. Argon's email?"

"Yes, you did too? I didn't read it though."

"Yeah, he sent it too all his patients with Atlantis Complex, which can't be that many. But he also sent it to 'a few other parties of interest' which included me, apparently."

"I see, why did you bring it up?"

"Apparently the alter egos are bits of personality that are pushed down by the patients."

"Ah. Not entirely surprising."

"Well, I thought of Orion, obviously. And how he felt," she was looking straight at Artemis's face as she said this, but his eyes wouldn't meet hers. When he was silent she added, "I just wanted to ask you about it."

Their whole friendship was racing through his mind as Artemis thought, still he said nothing.

"It doesn't need to change anything. Our verdict could easily be that the way brains work is way to complicated to be universal and therefore this new study means nothing, but could you at least answer?"

"Holly. I- yes." _What an inane answer, it wasn't even a yes or no question. Or even a real question,_ he chided himself, but Holly clearly understood.

They stared at each other.

"Do you want to...? We can stay friends, it doesn't need to change stuff if you don't want to," Holly said hesitantly.

Artemis looked down and spoke quietly, "No."

"Okay, fine. Friends then," Holly said, and the words soothed the knot growing in her chest.

"No, what you're thinking isn't why. I'm human. I'll die long, long before you. That's not fair to you."

Holly rolled her eyes, "You say that as if that wouldn't happen as friends. Trust me, I'm well aware of your mortality. Stop being," she made air quotes, "'noble'. There's no way that's your real reason."

Artemis was looking down again. He knew he was bad at this, he knew he should try to find a better way of explaining it or a just listen to Holly, but he couldn't. So instead he said, "It wouldn't feel right. I'd feel guilty."

Holly glared at him, "Well then I guess it doesn't feel right as friends either, so why should I talk to you?" she was annoyed that he only found this a problem now, that he didn't have a better reason. She started to leave, calling out behind her, "That's a stupid reason."


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you so much for the positive reviews I got on the last part! It was obviously the turning point for this and I was a little nervous about the reactions. I hope you keep enjoying this. This part's a little short, but I spent a lot of today travelling so, this is what I had time for. Italics for thoughts, underlines for emphasis. I don't own Artemis Fowl.

Haven, Now

Holly kept to herself for the next few weeks. She did her work thoroughly and quickly, she answered tersely when people talked to her, and she went home. The next day she'd go to work and do it again. And throughout it all she kept her mind away from Artemis. She wasn't angry or upset at him; she wasn't anything. Holly had shut down any emotions.

Fowl Manor, Now

Artemis kept to himself for the next few weeks. He still spent time with the twins and ate meals with his family, but through it all he was mostly in his own mind. It was one of the few times he looked back on his actions as stupid. He tried to tell himself that he had acted as he saw fit, but that felt hollow. A few times Foaly tried to contact him, but he ignored it. Holly never tried. Artemis thought about reaching out to her, but he didn't. He thought about talking to someone else about it, but didn't. Mostly he just sat in his study, sometimes working, but mostly thinking.

But then, two weeks to the day after the Icecubes were launched, he got a video call from No.1. Artemis hesitated for a long moment, then answered.

Again, sorry for the super short chapter, but I hope you like it regardless. Let me know what you think and I promise the next part will be longer.


	12. Chapter 12

Next Chapter! We're drawing to the close… there will likely be only a few more after this. I hope you like it. Underlined for emphasis, italics for thoughts. I don't own Artemis Fowl.

Fowl Manor, One Minute Ago

But then, two weeks to the day after the Icecubes were launched, he got a video call from No. 1. Artemis paused for a long moment, then accepted. The demon's face appeared before him, though with rather poor resolution.

"Hello Artemis! We haven't spoken in a while, I thought I'd call."

"Hello, how are you?"

"I'm excellent, work here is going really well. And speaking of work, I'd like to congratulate you on the Icecube. It's great that it was finished."

"Thank-you," the corners of Artemis's mouth twitted upward as he tried to summon up some modicum of enthusiasm, "I'm glad it was."

"Is everything alright?" No.1's brow creased, "Maybe it's just the poor connection, but you seem somehow disheartened."

"Not exactly, just… distracted."

"What is it?"

Artemis sighed, "Holly and I had an argument. Two weeks ago. And we haven't spoken since."

"Oh. That's too bad, I'm sorry. What happened?"

"He shook his head, "I- Trust me, I don't think I can talk about it."

"Well try, start at the beginning."

Artemis looked down at his hands. He still didn't know if he wanted to talk, there seemed like to much to say and what there was would mean too much. But he was sure he didn't want to keep silent and that overwhelmed his doubt, "It was about, well, our, er, feelings."

"Oh. Oh, I see," No. 1 paused, "Do you want to keep going? I could try to help."

Artemis smiled wryly, "Feels like you're trying to act in a therapeutic capacity, but fine," and he explained what had happened. He paused frequently and spoke haltingly, but he made it through what had happened.

"When he had finished, No. 1 looked at him quizzically, "Well, I see why you took that position, and she may have overreacted, but she had a point."

"Perhaps, but I still feel like my mortality matters, I want to talk to her, I can't stand this silence, but…"

"But, it doesn't need to matter. It was fine for years, since before I met you."

"I know, but-"

"Talk to Holly. The two of you can make up if you just talk about it."

"She seemed so infuriated, she must hate me."

"No. 1 looked at him sceptically, "She doesn't hate you. You know that, stop making excuses."

"I'm not, honestly. I really think-"

"There are no real excuses. You're smart enough to know that," There was a call and No. 1 glanced over his shoulder, "Oh, I'm sorry Artemis, I'd like to talk more, but I have to go. Talk to Holly. Good luck, see you later."

"Good-bye, I'll think about it."

No. 1 disappeared and Artemis stayed in the same position, staring into space. What the demon had suggested was inanely simple, and he couldn't deny that he wanted to try to talk to Holly but his brain still spun with thought. Finally he resolved to try. He got a shuttle to Haven for the next day, and tried not to overthink it. The next morning Artemis got up early and went to speak to Butler.

"I am going to Haven today, the shuttle leaves in about an hour."

"Alright, I'll be ready in a minute," Butler darted to get his jacket.

"No, old friend. I need to go alone, I have to talk to Holly. We argued and I need to see her alone."

"Butler looked at the boy appraisingly, "Okay. I'll trust you with Holly if it means that much to you, but I'm coming with you to the shuttle and meeting you there when you're done. And be careful."

"Thank-you."

When they got to the shuttle Artemis sat nervously, breathing deeply and staring straight ahead, trying to calm himself. _I hope this goes well._

I meant to post this Friday afternoon, but was delayed due to technical difficulties. Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

This is the penultimate part! That's right the next chapter will be the last one I post. But not yet, I still have to wrap it up, I hope you like it. Italics for thoughts, underlined for emphasis. I don't own Artemis Fowl.

Shuttle to Haven, Now

Artemis knew haven was approaching, it was a matter of minutes before they reached Haven. He resisted the urge to check his watch and instead stared straight ahead trying to perfect what he would say. No matter what he tried it sounded forced or insincere. When he arrived he walked slowly towards Police Plaza, growing more and more nervous as he approached. When he got to Holly's office, she wasn't there. His stomach sank, he knew he wasn't going to talk to her until after she was done for the day, but he'd hoped to tell he wanted to talk. Swallowing his disappointment, he started to walk to Foaly's office. He knocked lightly then entered.

"Artemis! I've been trying to reach you for weeks."

"I know, I'm sorry. I was preoccupied. I'm actually looking for Holly though."

"What I surprise," Foaly turned in his chair to look at Artemis, "She's been a bit off for a while actually, have you been talking her recently?"

"Ah, no. I've been rather isolated for the last two weeks. Do you know where Holly is?"

"She didn't come in today, I don't know why. Try her house if you really want to find her. Here's her address," Foaly handed Artemis a card from a drawer in his desk before he swivelled back to his computer.

"Thank-you, I'm sorry for ignoring you."

Foaly turned back around very slowly, "Is that a real apology? From Artemis Fowl? I'm touched, I think I might cry."

"Very funny, Foaly."

"No, I'm quite serious. I do think these are tears welling up in my eyes."

"Hilarious, I'm going now."

Artemis left as Foaly continued to wax on sarcastically about how emotionally moved he was. Artemis made his way through Haven until he found the address on the card. Holly's house was small and neat with a simple hard in front. Artemis stood in the street in front of it, staring at the door and curtained windows. Finally, feeling that if anyone passed it would be an incredibly awkward position he walked up to the door and knocked. The answer wasn't immediate, and Artemis became incredibly anxious. When Holly came to the to the door she didn't seem sick. She gave Artemis a piercing, accusatory look.

Before she could say anything, he blurted out, "I was wrong."

"Oh, how touching. Shouldn't you have run through the rain for this touching cliché? You seem suspiciously composed."

"Holly-"

"No, wait, let me guess, you'll beg forgiveness and we'll reconcile in a touching scene."

"Please, Holly. I'm sorry can we talk?'

Holly sighed, "Fine. come in."

She led him to a table with four chairs around it. They sat down across from each other.

"I loked for you at Police Plaza first, Foaly told me your address."

"Yeah, I needed a break today."

"I see."

Silence.

"You came here, what do you want to say?"

Artemis looked down, "I talked to No. 1 and he convinced me to rethink my position. My life span has always been something that you've known about and it shouldn't be a reason I reject you. I'm sorry," he took a deep breath, "Furthermore, I do really care about you and- and while I like being friends with you, being more than that would be... well I can't think of the right word but please understand," he looked at Holly beseechingly.

She looked at him, then opened her mouth to answer.


	14. Chapter 14

This is it. The end. Thanks to everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed this story, it means a lot. I hope you like the end. Italics for thoughts, underlines for emphasis. I don't own Artemis Fowl.

Haven, Now

Holly looked at Artemis as she was about to answer. His eyes were so earnest and anxious, though the rest of his face was set. She opened her mouth and for a moment nothing came out.

She swallowed and tried again, "I- yes, me too. I'd like that too."

Artemis let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding in. Holly saw his face light up in relief and her face broke into a smile of relief. Tentatively, Artemis moved around to Holly's side of the table. Slowly, he started to lean forward, he could hear his blood in ears and he wasn't sure weather he was doing the right thing. He faltered. Holly felt her palms get clammy, she saw Artemis hesitate and pulled him towards her. It was a while before they broke apart. When they did, Holly was smiling and Artemis was looking down and his shoes.

"Well," Holly tried to catch his eye.

"Well."

"Let's see what happens."

 **Fowl Manor, One Month Later**

Artemis checked his suit in the mirror before leaving his room. In the hall he joined Butler as they headed downstairs. Thinking of where he was going a smile crept over his face. He'd been very happy for the past month, he and Holly had been visiting each other as often as they could and talking to each other most days. Butler knew what was going on of course, he always joined Artemis on his trips to Haven. Foaly had figured it out too, once he'd seen Holly's change in demeanour at work he'd wheedled the truth out of them. He'd told Mulch and No. 1, even Commander Kelp had got word, but the centaur had stopped short of publishing the news on his blog.

Artemis hadn't told his family, he hadn't figured out how to yet. He knew he'd have to soon, but once he did he doubted he'd hear the end of it from his mother. He knew there was still a lot to work out in the situation, not just telling his family, and the thought of his mortality still bother him, though he did his best not to think about it.

For now, he was happy. Not just with Holly; the Icecube was going well and there didn't seem to be any looming threats. He knew that any things that did turn up, he and his friends could handle them. But right now he was relishing the contentment he felt. There had been so few stretches of it in his life that it was refreshing. As he and Butler drove to the shuttle port his grin grew and he sat back in his seat. Things would be fine.

Thank-you again for reading this and liking it. It's really great to know that people are willing to read something I write, no matter how frivolous. I know this isn't the best work ever, but thanks for enjoying it.


	15. Epilogue

Inspiration struck and I decided to write an epilogue. It's short and a little fluffy, but I think you'll enjoy it. I don't own Artemis Fowl

* * *

Fowl Manor, now

Artemis smoothed his tie as he regarded himself in the mirror. Cornflour blue wasn't his usual color, but it did look nice with his light grey tuxedo. He forced his breath to steady and turned as he heard the door open. It was Butler, similarly dressed, though with a grey tie.

"They're all waiting on the lawn, and Juliet says everything's ready."

"Excellent. Thank you," Artemis picked up the oak sprig near him, each twig holding a cluster of acorns.

He pinned it to his lapel. Holly had requested the outdoor setting, but the acorns were his idea. With a final look to the mirror, Artemis buttoned his jacket and turned to Butler.

"Very well. I'm ready."

Holly paced the room that had been set aside for her, wringing her hands. She felt annoyed, but it was directed toward the knot in her stomach rather than anything else. She knew she wanted to do this, she shouldn't be nervous. But the knot remained. A light knock at the door and Holly whipped around. It was Juliet, her hair up and wearing a soft blue dress.

"We're almost ready, you'd better come outside."

"Alright," her fingers went to fiddle with her hair, but Juliet stopped her.

Holly had grown out her hair in preparation for today, but not much. It reached her jaw, and it was only minimally styled. Holly bit back an annoyed remark and reached for the bunch of flowers and branches that sat on the dresser. It was mosty forget-me-nots and oak-leaf geranium, but more than a few braches with acorns attached were worked in.

Artemis stood on the other side of the arranged rows of chairs with Butler, his brothers, and Foaly at his side. Juliet and Caballine waited across from them, No. 1 between the two groups. Holly locked eyes with Artemis as she walked forward, a smile coming more easily. Artemis smiled too, looking at Holly. His parents and their friends sat in the audience, watching them as No. 1 spoke. After their turn to speak, Artemis bent down and pulled Holly too him.

As they turned and hurried back toward the manor, both of their faces bore huge grins. Artemis hoped his family would understand when he told them about No. 1's wedding gift. The spell was complicated, and he but now Holly could spend her life with him as well as he with her. Just inside the hall of Fowl Manor, before their guests arrived from behind them, Holly pulled him to the side and tugged him down to her level. As they kissed Artemis stopped worrying. He was married, and he intended to enjoy it.


End file.
